Soluna Vehicles
Soluna Vehicles are the vehicles used on the planet Soluna. Several public and private owned vehicles are accessible to both the elite and the base citizens of Soluna. They come in a myriad of shapes, sizes, and capabilities from long public transport trains to massive, fully armed military airships. Most of these vehicles were originally designed and manufactured by Vulcan Industries, the richest corporation in Soluna. However, several different manufacturers have sprung up hoping to join this transportation revolution, and so some designs, though similar to that of Vulcan models, exist in the market today. Commercialized Vehicles There are a number of vehicles in the market today that are not as heavily powered or heavily armed as the other vehicles listed here. These vehicles are intentionally made for private consumers that have enough funding to afford these luxury items. For those who do not have the funds, or are looking to test their preferred type of automobile, there are services in most cities that allow leased rentals. Most of these vehicles are privatized by MERC corp and are outfitted with their MMII engine. Other Vehicle Notes For an in depth look on the rules and regulations regarding vehicles in combat please refer to the Combat section of this guide. Vehicles will almost always treat terrain (for those that move on land and sea) as if it were one step lower than it actually is. This means that most vehicles will only suffer a -1 penalty on difficult terrain. Vehicles that fly ignore terrain all together. Land ME-01134-X "The Longinus" The Mercury Model Longinus is a bullet shaped mode of transport. The model itself is equipped with a super powered engine manufactured by MERC Corp. This engine, aptly named Mercury, has a titanium encased internal combustion chamber with several turbines to collect nuclear energy. The Mercury engine uses the cheap and popular nanopetrollithium fuel thus lowering the cost to make it run. The engine itself runs through the entirety of the vehicle protected by a titanium-aluminum alloy to provide a sturdy casing and a lighter weight. The shape of Longinus is aerodynamic providing little air drag when traveling at its maximum speed of 700 miles per hour, equivalent to the speed of sound. Longinus is also equipped with a strong electromagnetic grip on its base. Using magnetic force, the train can run at a faster speed without the friction caused by wheels. The Longinus is heavier than most vehicles that utilize the Mercury Engine, because its main purpose is for public transport. Longinus is normally attached to transport cars, one on both ends to travel back and forth a single track without having to turn. These transport cars are diverse, ranging from luxurious public cars to heavier duty cargo cars. Several rails exist in Soluna today, a majority of which exists in E'dan, connecting one kingdom to another allowing its citizens to traverse the country with ease. A single rail line runs through the northernmost part of Heil and plans for creating an inter-island rail is on the works for the Chain Islands. The Longinus Huge Complex Vehicle 200 Health 25 Hardness 25 Speed Fits 20 people per car ME4-000 "Mjolnir" The ME4-000 or Mjolnir is a military tank. This tank is equipped with two PH-7 cannons mounted on both sides of the shell capable of launching multiple PH rockets from a computer controlled internally fed silo. The shell of the Mjolnir is a damascus titanium alloy that can withstand the force of several missiles. This super armored shell provides a good shelter for the nuclear silos and for the pilots that man it. Fitted to hold three units, one to pilot the machine and two for each armament, the Mjolnir's control center is found between the two cannons just above the wheels with a three barrier electronic lock above the control center that leaves its contents impregnable. The computer, connected to Vulcan Industries HQ monitors the internal situation of the tank, if there was an emergency then Vulcan Ind. can take care of it quickly. What it has in defensive and offensive capabilities it looses in speed, though this tank itself is not meant to be speedy. The Mjolnir Huge Complex Vehicle 300 Health 40 Hardness 5 Speed Fits 4 people 2 PH-7 Cannon optional MMII Engine The MMII (Mercury Model 2) engine is a commercially available engine, utilizing the same nuclear combustion properties of its brother the Mercury. This model however has a fraction of the original engines power, capable of only reaching 200 miles per hour. It was meant to be made more cost effective since most commercial and private owned cars, boats, jets and bikes are outfitted with this model. It is also capable of being connected to a computerized system that allows the user to monitor the state of the engine at all times. High Mobility Multipurpose Vehicle These four wheeled vehicles are equipped with a drivetrain that receives torque on all four wheels from the engine simultaneously; each wheel also has a break disk. This increases the vehicles mobility in all types of terrain, from smooth streets and highways to rocky and unstable terrain. The HMM-V can hold up to 6 passengers and their cargo comfortably. For military purposes, a special armor can be outfitted to the shell of the vehicles as well as a component DAE Gatling Gun. HMM-V Large Simple Vehicle 100 Health 14 Hardness (25 if armored) 8 Speed Fits 6 people 1 Dae-Gatling Gun optional Speeder A speeder is a two wheeled vehicle created solely for speed. The construction consists of a frame that holds the front forks, suspensions for the wheels, front forks that hold both the front wheels as well as acting as the controls and steering for the vehicle. The engine is usually exposed or covered with a small casing with a foot transmission attached to it and a shaft final drive attaches to the rear wheel. The Speeder can be customized with other body parts to make it more streamlined, however increasing the weight of the vehicle could adversely affect its performance. It can hold one person with cargo or two people. Speeder Medium Simple Vehicle 50 Health 10 Hardness 10 Speed Fits 1-2 people Sea JM-17 "Gaebolg" The Gaebolg is a military owned amphibious vehicle capable of carrying a maximum unit capacity of 14. It possesses a special engine designed by both MERC Corp and Janus Patent Trader (Ju.Pt.Tr.) that utilizes electro-kintetic force to push away from the surface. The engine was originally used for single man hover carriers, however by increasing the amount and size of the engine, it can carry a 10 ton shell. Another bonus to this engine is that it is virtually silent and uses the same force that pushes it up to push it forward, backward or sideways. That said, the Gaebolg is a hover craft that can go in and out of water with relative ease and silence. The shell is a titanium compact shell. To the aft of the casing is a circular electromagnetic lock for passengers to enter and exit, the front of the shell houses two large plasti-glass windows with a plastic backing for the pilots to see out of. The top of the shell has a hinge opening allowing the cargo lift to raise or lower its contents. There are small round compartments in each corner of the shell that houses the hover engines, each one connected electronically to the crafts supercomputer that monitors all aspects of the ship. The Gaebolg itself is not armed, used by the military to covertly transport troops. The Gaebolg Huge Simple Vehicle 200 Health 25 Hardness 8 Speed Fits 20 people ME2-000 "Hrunting and Naegling" The ME2-000 are twin submarines called the Hrunting and the Naegling, owned solely by the Empyreal Kingdom. The two gigantic submarines are both cruise and battle ships, each possessing four Mercury engines to push their massive weight through the waters. The outer hull of both ships are made of pure etherite, the rarest alloy in Soluna, engraved in majestic scenes and freezes and shaped like enormous underwater blades. The ships all together is capable of housing 12,000 people comfortably. It's amenities include thousands of luxury suites, 100 majestic dining rooms, four casinos, a shopping arcade, 1200 spas and gyms, and an olympic size course. There are twelve decks in each submarine, the first three are reserved for cargo, loading and unloading, emergency crafts as well as an observation deck when the ship is over water. The next six decks hold all the ships amenities, while the bottom three are used for maintenance and military holdings. These ships are capable of going above water and must do so when attempting to launch its payload. The twin subs are also well equipped with several blaster and missile silos. The starboard and port side bow of each submarine boast two blaster silos equipped with four Dae-Cannons each. On the aft of the submarine is a huge hinged hold that hide six nuclear missile silos while two torpedo chambers are located in the front of the subs, able to launch several PH-7 rockets. All functions of the ship are controlled by two supercomputers provided by Vulcan Industries. Hrunting/Naegling Colossal Complex Vehicles 2,000 Health 50 Hardness 15 Speed Fits 12,000 people 4 Dae-Cannons 12 PH-7 Cannons Nautical Craft A variety of watercrafts are available for sale or rent in the market today. These are private nautical vehicles that are generally used to ferry passengers. Their scope is broad as is their use, some are made for luxury, while others help perform privatized functions, and some can be requisitioned and turned into warships or lifeboats in naval battles. The quality of the parts as well as any other accessories are each up to their craftsmen or organization, however basic parts are always present such as a cabin for holding passengers, a hull to provide buoyancy, a keel, and the bow. A majority of the more commercially available watercrafts possess a motorized engine for propulsion however smaller boats may require manual power. Air ME-01184-D "The Gungnir" The Partisan is a line of commercial aircrafts that traffic people to and from specific ports. The craft is a 10 ton land to air vehicle that carries a maximum load of 50 people. It has the same Mercury engine as Longinus making it a fast and efficient way to travel. Gungnir model aircrafts are not outfitted for battle use and are solely meant as a means of transporting the citizens of Soluna. Each major city will have at least one aerial port that traffics these jets and its riders. The model of the ship is designed for quick landings and take offs utilizing the speed and power of its twin engines to give it lift. This mode of travel is preferred by people in a hurry, since Longinus is victim to multiple stops where as Gungnir jets are direct flights or have limited lay overs. Gungnir aeroplanes structurally posses a tapered fuselage to make it aerodynamic, this fuselage houses the passengers and the pilot and their cargo. A wing on both sides equipped with air-foils to help provide lift and stabilize the craft during flight. While most Gugnir models will have a fin or some sort of vertical part near the rear to provide support and stability for the crafts vertical axis, some custom models are outfitted with canards, small fin like extensions that lie horizontally, near the front of the fuselage to provide a similar type of stability. The Gungnir Colossal Simple Vehicle 200 Health 15 Hardness 18 Speed Fits 50 people ME3-000 "The Excalibur" The military class Excalibur craft is capable of vertical take off and is the most popular armed airship. This is the only craft that boasts two of MERC Corps most powerful engines, Mercurius as well as a Mercury engine on its tail. Mercurius is similar to the Mercury engine except bigger, releasing its nuclear energy directly through an exhaust instead of through turbines like its smaller cousin. This amount of power is require to lift a heavily armed fighter ship from the ground as well as propel it swiftly and gracefully through the air. The Excalibur's shell is made of aluminum with a damascus plating keeping it light and durable to air pressure, it has smooth rounded features shaped like a helicopter with a plasti-glass window for the pilots. Starboard and port side wings hold the massive Mercurius engines as well as Dae-Cannons and other types of payload. Entry to the aircraft is through a hatch on the back, below the tail, with secured seating for ten. The Excalibur is also the only craft that is not controlled remotely and has a manual computer that requires a well trained and well skilled pilot. The Excalibur Huge Complex Vehicle 150 Health 25 Hardness 15 Speed Fits 10 people 1 Dae-Gatling Gun optional 1 Dae Cannon optional 2 PH-7 Cannons optional ME1-000 "Caladbolg" The first made single man ground to air vehicle that utilizes turn of the century technology. Originally used as a test vehicle for the Mercury engine, this vehicle has a rich and tumultuous history. During testing, the original Caladbolg (then called Zephyr) was capable of reaching Mach 3 forcing the constant change of its then primitive casing. After several years of testing and perfecting, the Caladbolg has evolved to the transonic craft we know today. The present day Caladbolg is capable of Mach 7 speeds but because of integrity issues, it is advised that the craft stay at Mach 5 speeds. The shell is small and compact, made with an aluminum-titanium alloy (provided by Vulcan Industries) making it durable and lightweight modeled to be aerodynamic. It is equipped with a single MERC Corp Mercury Engine that takes up half of the craft. A small compartment for a pilot sits to the front of the Caladbolg outfitted with Terranet supercomputers that can be remotely controlled by HQ. This is a sort of safety measure just in case the strain of piloting such a craft becomes too much for the pilot to bear. Normally not fitted for war, a military designed Caladbolg has a missile launch add-on that can carry one PH-7 Cannon, provided by Militia Arms Recycling Services. The Caladbolg is also capable of VTOL. The Caladbolg Large Complex Vehicle 50 Health 10 Hardness 30 Speed Fits 1 person 1 PH-7 Cannon optional Category:Soluna